1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for predicting a text input, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for predicting a text input based on user demographic information and context information, and methods and apparatuses for recommending, to a user, text to be input.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile devices have become more compact, interfaces implemented in a hardware form are being removed and replaced by software. A text inputting function makes up a large part of use functions of a mobile device, and users of the mobile device spend much time inputting text.
Accordingly, mobile devices not including a hardware-type text input device require an efficient text input method.